1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of multiple function compound tools, and in particular to a tool adapted for use in conjunction with a briefcase and like business travel accessories.
2. Description of Related Art
On occasion, travellers have a need for various tools and other implements to address diverse situations. For example, business travellers typically use timepieces and writing implements in order to conduct business, for example, in meetings and conferences. Further, business travellers may need eyeglass repair implements in the event that one must repair one's eyeglasses in order to conduct business.
While such implements may typically be small in size for ease of carrying and of use, it is cumbersome to carry multiple individual implements in one's attire and/or carrying cases. Furthermore, the small size of such implements may also cause such tools to be difficult to locate in a carrying case or in one's attire, including one's pockets. Moreover, implements of such small size are relatively easy to lose in such attire or carrying cases. Alternatively, multiple implements such as nail clippers may be connected together by chains or string to nail files, keychains, etc. However, such connected combinations of individual and disparate implements may be unwieldy to manipulate and store in one's attire or carrying cases.
In addition, such individual implements are readily obtainable from stores and shops, especially such shops, for example, in airports and railroad terminals which cater to travellers such as business people. However, business travellers may lack the time and/or the money to purchase necessary implements for the various uses described above.
Compound, multiple function tools having foldable and/or retractable tools are known in the art. Such tools may be pivoted into and out of a predetermined channel within at least one handle of the combination tool for selective use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,862 to Leatherman describes a pocket multiple tool having an initially folded compact shape which folds out to produce a pair of pliers as well as a nail file, miniature scissors, a permanently magnetized Phillips-type screwdriver, a bottle opener, and small and medium screwdriver bits. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,045 to Schaub describes a modular pocketknife having electronic components such as a display and entry keyboards as well as a radio receiver. U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,376 to McIntosh has a multipurpose knife with an attachable flashlight. Also, "SWISS ARMY" knives are available, for example, through catalog sales such as "NORM THOMPSON" which have a combination of golf tools, knife, bottle opener, screwdriver, and removable tweezers and toothpick.
However, although combination tools may provide a variety of different implements, the user is generally limited by the tools that are available from a given combination tool for a primary purpose of the tool. For instance, many of such compound, multiple function tools are general purpose tools, primarily adapted for non-business travel, such as camping and hiking. For example, cutting implements and eating implements are typically provided such as knives and can openers.
Heretofore, many combination tools do not have the appropriate tools for use by business travellers, and in particular to address the specific needs which may occur to the everyday business person.
Further, a business traveller may require such business-oriented implements, but may not have the space on one's person to carry many of such implements. Miniature versions of individual business-oriented implements have the deficiencies described above; that is, such miniature versions may be easy to misplace or lose, and combinations of individual implements may be unwieldy.
Accordingly, such business-oriented tools must be of sufficiently compact and reduced size to fit into a briefcase and/or other business travel accessories, such as a purse, a travelbag, a pocket, a glove compartment of a vehicle, a pouch worn about one's waist or other portions of the body, etc.
Heretofore, combination tools have not provided such combinations of business-oriented tools in a compact form for carrying within such business travel accessories.